The End of the Beginning
by Relay Zenoda
Summary: What's left after John's gone? Amanda's no longer around as well, right? So it's all over. .. that's all that can go, right? It has to be over.


Everything should have come to a screeching halt. There were only the last few victims in the basement of John's twisted housing. There was now no one left to continue on with his legacy because of Amanda's demise. It was a loose end. There would be thousands upon thousands of people going on about life seeing it as nothing better than a short time. The game could not be played any longer and there were no more rules. This was John's only flaw in the plan.

Right?

---

_There was only darkness..._

The only visible thing was the darkness enveloping every single object in the room. Hell, was it even a room? Whatever it was, it couldn't be anything but dark. There wasn't even any noise in it. But wait, there was. A rhythmic sound of breath; the tell-tale sound of life.

"Is anybody there?" A young female called out tentatively, staying as still as she could. She didn't hurt, as far as her mind could tell her, and that was a good sign. More strength to fight with later. After a moment, there was a low groan and a slide on the floor.

"Who is that!?" she called out again into the darkness, finally giving her body a command. And on cue, her limbs shot back behind her and hit a wall with a loud slap. She winced only slightly but continued to try and crawl backward into it.

"D-don't come any closer!" she screamed, scared more than she had ever been in her short existence. There wasn't any other noise, once again. Just the breathing. And then a loud gasp for air into deflated lungs. The already awake female started to cry softly, body moving again to draw her knees upward into her chest. She couldn't make anymore sounds, now. Her voice wouldn't even release. Another loud groan broke into the air as the second body slid again, moving upward into a sitting position.

"Where am I..?" the second female rasped out, not sounding very scared but rather concerned. There was a yelp from the younger female.

"Knight?" she chimed loudly, voice breaking softly. She was scared, and the darkness didn't help at all.

"Sasha?" the other called back, darting forward on her limbs. Her travel was cut short by the leather and chain keeping her near the wall.

"Uugh" she cried as she was pulled backward slightly, arms moving protectively around her torso.

"Knight.. Knight?!" her voice rang again as she stood up, moving on light feet to the woman. She was free of any bonds. However, there was something strapped to her neck that made it uncomfortable to move very much. They reached to one another catching each other in their grasps. Sasha's foot had drug over a switch in her last steps, leading to a delayed reaction of electricity through florescent tubes in the ceiling.

_Then there was light..._

Once there was sufficient lighting falling upon the two women, it was easy to see who they were. Two identical twins; Blonde hair, green eyes, and idealistic bodies. Almost perfect. Their hands moved across the identical faces, brushing aside stray hair. One wiped away tears while the other could only continue to produce them.

"I'm scared..." Knight looked upward, toward the ceiling. She looked around casually before her eyes caught sight of it. A single video camera looking down onto their every single second. She didn't draw attention to it, unwilling to frighten the twin in her arms.

"I know, sis.. I know..." she let out softly, petting the blonde strands slowly.

The room itself was bare. There was nothing interesting about it. The carpet beneath them was worn and old, stained with unknown substances. The walls were an ugly shade of gray, visibly old and worn with time. In the opposite corner of the room, there was a chest with a combination lock upon it. This wasn't looking too good, with all exits barred.

"Sasha, sis.. Go over to that chest, okay? You've got to try and open it." she let out softly, still stroking the blonde locks through her fingers. All she could offer the slightly younger female was a kind smile in return for the favor.

"'Kay.." she mumbled in acknowledgment of her sister's request. She stood up with a sway, moving over to the old wooden chest, only to kneel back down in front of it.

"It's locked.." she muttered in anger, twisting the dial. Knight shifted with a sigh, a hand moving to scratch where the leather bound her. Her hand reached something embedded into the strap and she rose her shirt in alarm.

"32 - 26 - 38..." Knight read aloud, Sasha quickly twisting the dial on the lock. Without coaxing, the lock slid open and the chest top rose. Inside were three objects; A scalpul, a bottle of vodka, and a tape recorder. Sasha slid the tape recorder out first, examining it with slight distaste. "No mp3 player?" she scoffed, tossing it over her shoulder.

"No!" Knight exclaimed, dashing forward in time to catch the object. She had gripped it just a little too hard, pressing a button in the process.

"Hello, Isabella twins..." A deep male voice resounded out the small speaker. "This is your final chance to redeem yourselves. I've brought you into this game. And only you can get yourselves out of it." he continued, speaking in a monotonous voice. Both females looked at each other, Sasha crawling closer to be more near her twin's body.

"You play little games like these every day. Cheating life and trying to get through by tricking others with your schemes. But this isn't one of those times. It's my turn. You have two hours to find the antidote that is crawling within your bodies. It's already started to eat away at you, Knight. Can you feel it, pulling at your insides? It's going to drive you mad. But guess where it's at? Can you?" A soft laughter echo's over the small speaker before the male continues.

"Just look around you, Knight.. The 'x' marks the spot. My reguards, Sasha. You only have one hour to save your dear sister. Let the game begin."

Knight looked completely shaken, now. And at this point, Sasha looked more confident.

"'X' marks the spot.." Knight repeated, over and over under her breath. Her eyes looked this way and that.

"Knight... Sissy.. We've got to find it!" she cried softly, breaking down once again. She stood up, tapping against the walls.

Tap tap. Move. Tap. Slam. A scream. Sasha began yelling. Knight rolled onto the floor. Tap tap.. More wall tapping. Sasha began to rip up the carpet. A final scream. Time was almost up.

"It's not here!" Sasha screamed, fingers digging into her scalp. Knight was still on the floor, curled up into a ball. A small line of blood trickled down her lips as she coughed once. Her eyes looked upward at Sasha.

"Sis.." she called softly, not much energy left. There was a view up underneath her sister's shirt..

_X marks the spot.._

Sasha rolled her shirt upward and gasped, a large black X imprinted on her stomach.

"Gods, spirits, deities.. Sweet heavens above no.." Knight whispered, shaking her head. This angered Sasha; her temper flared as she began to pace around the room. She didn't know what to do. She had it.. Inside of her? There was only one way to go about this.

She scampered toward the chest, tossing open the lid once again. One bottle of alcohol and a scapul.. That was all. She screwed off the top and took a large swig for herself, setting it asside on the floor.

"Don't do it.." Knight pleaded, watching from her position on the floor. There was no real way that she could stop her sister. "Please.."

She couldn't. But she had to. Sasha held the surgical tool in her hand, shaking slightly as she looked downward to her torso. She turned to look at Knight with a faint smile.

"I love you, sissy.." she said before she set to the task.

The room span slightly as she plunged the surgical steel into her stomach. She screamed once as she twisted, dragging the tool downward harshly along the vertical slant of the 'x'. The item was thrown.

There was a struggle. Thrashing, pushing, fingers ripping away at the leather that would give underneath finely manicured fingernails. "Sis sis!" Screams, yells, spasms.

Digging. Screaming on both ends. Tears. "No no! Sis.." Gasps, pleas. More digging. Blood everywhere.

Knight began to fall asleep, coughing up a massive handful of foamy red substance; oxygen-rich blood.

No. Dig dig. Deeper. Scream, blood slick.. Hard.

"I've.. I've got it, sissy.." Sasha gasped, turning to her sister. Both females were pallid.

"No. Sissy. Knight... I found it.." she laughed, crawling toward her sister on all fours. Everything spilled; the blood, the chords, the lining... Everything fell onto the already damaged carpeting below her. Blood dripped from her lips as she smiled softly.

"Here, Knight.. It'll save you!" she continued, laughing, her body shaking with the effort to stay conscious. There wasn't much left that she could do. She stabbed her sister in the thigh muscle, pushing the plunger to the bloodied syringe.

There wasn't anything. The lights flickered off.

_And there was nothing._


End file.
